Camp Camp The High School Years
by casualotaku27
Summary: A story about my favorite characters from Camp Camp age up a little this is my first real fanfic reuploaded after some problem with uploading chapters in order I don't plan on making it terribly long but I do plan on fixing it I hope you enjoy it thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Camp Camp the high school years

Nerris alarm clock went off for a good ten minutes before she roll out of bed. Nerris started humming the the old camp camp song as she walk to closet to pick out her outfit for the first day of school. Normally nerris would just pick out something at random but not today it was her first day of high school after all. After 20 min she decided on a yellow dress and a denim jacket with black boots now fully dress Nerris was of to her best friend house down the road. As Nerris walk to her friend house she thought back to her time back at camp camp and to all the fun she has there. Lost in thought of the good old days before she knew it Nerris find at her best friend house and ring the doorbell waiting for them to open the door and then it swing open with a very mad and tried looking max staring at her. " The fuck you want?" growled max. " I came to pick you up for school my dark paladin we can't be late for the first day of school. " nerris said in a upbeat tone and max just stared at for a minute and pull out his phone to check the time and than look back at nerris " it 6 fucking 30 and school start at 8 you fuck elf lord nut job and I'm not your fucking black paladin" max yell. Nerris just smile at max and walk in to max house and straight to the kitchen and start listing the reason why she was here 90 minutes early " one I know you probably fell asleep on the couch last night watching T.V so you would have miss your alarm, two you never eat breakfast and I don't want to hear you bitching about how hungry you are, three your workaholic parents are out of town again so if you skip school nobody but me would know, and last but not least it elf queen and you love it when a call you my dark paladin." Max replied with a simple "fuck you" and sat down at his table as nerris get started on both her and max breakfast. As she cooks nerris find herself thinking back to her first meeting max ten years ago in kindergarten hard to believe but back then max was less of a ball of hate and sarcasm and more just a five years smart aleck. Nerris couldn't help but laugh at his evolution as she handed him his breakfast they sat down and talked about the good old days at Camp Camp good for an annoyance for him. It took Max about 5 min to get dress in a plain blue hoodie and jeans they were off to school nerris told max about all the email she got from the Adrenaline junkie Ered who when to egypt over the summer and be back in the state next week Nerris and Ered may be completely different but the two of them were close like sister. Must to Max dismay Ered would be going to the same highschool of them, like most of the camp camp camper they all live in same state. " Why the fuck does school have to fucking start on a fuck friday" yell max finally breaking his silence for the past ten minutes he just listen to nerris talk about what the other camper did over the summer. "Would you prefer if school was held on a monday" snickered Nerris Max respond with an "Fuck no monday fucking suck school Is nothing more than a System created by the government to keep kids out of the way and brainwashed them to believe what they want them to believe The turn them into fucking robots to mmm" nerris put her hand over max mouth to shut him up and quickly ask when was the last time talk to Neil or Nikki changing the subject. Max just suck his teeth Nerris could more less guess the answer Neil started dating Tabii in spring and getting big fight with Max about it and the two of them haven't talked since,the problem with Nikki was that she took Neil side and she didn't really care about who dated who Needless to say the camp Camp Three Musketeer were having a rough path. Regretting her choice of conversational topic she chose to embrace the comfortable silence that the two of them has grown accustomed to over the years of friendship. They made it to school a good 20 min before the warning bell and made their way to home that they share only to find out a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Camp the high school years

Ch 2

As Max and Nerris walk into homeroom what they saw surprised and more than they would like to admit. Sitting in front row of the class was Neil reading a computer science book wearing red flannel shirt and glasses with blue jeans next to him was Harrison in a plain white long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest over it with blue jean Practicing his sleight-of-hand tricks and And behind them was Sasha in khaki shorts with hot pink sweater Erin Denim jacket over a light blue t-shirt that says flower power for life and a khaki dress talking about the Freshman welcome dance in a few weeks and Tabii was sit right next to her boyfriend Neil she was wearing a teal sweater and khaki pants that stop at the ankle. Sitting in the back wearing army camo was Billy Nikssilp looking out the window like he was waiting for something. Before the shock of seeing so many unwanted familiar faces could set in Max was tackled to the ground by none other than the Wild Child of camp camp Nikki Wearing it simple black T-shirt and blue jeans.

It took Max a good 5 min To recover from the surprise Nikki attack when he came to Nerris and Nikki were still jumping for joy and giggling After regaining his composure Max wasted no time expressing his feeling about the reunion " the fuck is this shit way the fuck are you fucker in my fucking homeroom," yell Max " I try to tell you over summer that me and Neil would be coming here but you won't answer my calls so surprise," reason Nikki. Max just stood there for a minute his eyes twitching until Neil commented " it not Her fault you're throwing a pissy fit stop answering your phone" he said without looking up from his book, you hear max Snap he was about to start walk towards Neil to Slug him when their New homeroom teacher walked in now the class turn stand in stock Max was the first to speak with a simple "fuck" and that was the teacher que to take Control of the room " watch the Language young man I may be new to this school but I have a no cursing rule ". It was At that moment when Gwen looked up and saw the classroom and uttered one word "fuck"


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Camp the high school years

Ch 3

Flashback to 20 min earlier

Gwen was nervously waiting for the principal to give her new class assignment and who could blame her today was going to be her First day teaching after all. Most of Gwen adult life have been a continuous downward spiral of misery I mean sure it was started to Improve over the last 5 years she Got married to an idiot I lovable idiot but an idiot nonetheless hell she even has a Beautiful 2 year old baby girl, with now that she thought about it only meant life was about to go to hell again, but before her Panic attack could get started the principal walk in and without stopping told her to follow him. "So I understand that this your first teaching job and that Probably nervous but don't worry your first teaching assignment is a simple homeroom teacher to a small class of advance students and to act As their counselor for the first semester and we'll see from there oh would you look at that this is your classroom well I have a lot of work to do so good luck and if you Have any questions or need any help just ask," Explained principal Allen and he walked away. Gwen just Stood there for a minute trying to Gained her composure so she close her eye took a deep breath and eye still close walk into her classroom.

End flashback

"Why me oh why god why me?" Gwen asked to no one In particular as she sat at her desk and to no one Surprise Max was livid pacing in the back of the classroom cursing up a storm " how the fuck is this fucking happening I mean what are the fucking odd of me having the same fucking homeroom as half the fucking people on my fuck list I mean" as max Continue his tangent the other students started talking Among themselves " man am so Surprise that you guy are going to our school this is going to be the best year ever" Nerris said to Nikki Who replied with "I know this going to be so much fun but what are the odd of all of us being in the same homeroom," Neil still not looking up from his book chimed in " it not that odd if you think about it most school do like to keep their prize gifted students in the same group" now that was Gwen que to sit up with a Confused look on her face " what the fuck you talking about gifted I've know you kids for years and the only thing you guys are gifted it is causing trouble" Gwen said and on that note Neil Finally put his book down " Gwen my and Nerris IQ are in the 200's, Erin and Tabii has been featured in vogue as up and coming in fashion designer, Sasha is a Genius when when it comes to business, Billy can out most Special Forces Soldiers, Nikki Is a natural survivalist , Harrison spend his summer Head headlining in Vegas,and when he not being a giant asshole is One of the greatest musician this generation has ever seen simply put we make the school look good and better than it really is." Gwen needed a minute to take take all in but before it could all sink in a thought pop into Gwen head " ok smart guy if you guys are so special why did they pick a new teacher like me as your homeroom teacher?" she asks somehow knowing she Probably wouldn't like the answer. This time it was was Sasha turn to talk " you know us so they like probably has a better change handing us" she stated looking at her nail. Before Gwen could ask what she mean by handed them meant reading her mind Erin added "school like to show off their special students to get more funding for the rest of the school."

" And since gifted students tend to be a special kind of trouble" Billy said adding his two cent pointing at Max who was still cursing in the back of the class. It was all starting to add up now why else give a new teacher her own class thought Gwen. " Fuck it" said Gwen thinking it not like she just quite so her might as well try and like a teacher homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Camp the high school years

Ch 4

Max has Finally finished cursing after about 15 min at at which point Gwen has handed out the class their schedule for the semester after that the class just talk for the rest of homeroom Max demanded to know if david was work at the school but Gwen told the class that David was home with baby ruby. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful still lunch Max got into the lunchroom late and all table were full except one and Max didn't like who was at the table but he sure as fuck wasn't about to sit on the floor so he made his way to the table and took the only open sit across from Neil. Max was about to sit down when Neil said "you can't sit there" not looking up from his book. Max not caring sat down and ask "why the fuck not foureyes". Neil didn't reply but for some reason Max didn't let up " hey i'm fucking talking to you foureyes fucking anwer" Neil sigh and put down his book knowing that max wasn't going to stop yelling

" I told you not to sit there because I like to read in silence and maybe you hadn't notice you're a loud person" Neil said coldly. Max took a deep breath " I don't think me being loud is going to make a difference in this loud ass lunchroom foureyes" Max said as he took a sip of his soda . Neil Replied with " it makes a difference shrimp" now Neil could be call tall at 6 feet but only has about three inches on max so he will by no means a shrimp and growing up being called short gave him a bit of a complex about his height so when Neil said that he jumped over the table right at him. The fight only lasted about three minute before some Upperclassmen broke it up and handing them over to the teacher on duty.

The fight may not has Last this long but I didn't mean they didn't get the good histon Matt was sitting outside of principle off it with an ice patch over his slow swollen left eye and Neil had a Small towel apply to his busted lip. Gwen was Currently in the principal office gained chewed out for allowing two of his prize gifted student to get in a fight on the first day Max was showing tremendous self-control for not but busting down the door and yelling at the principal the layoff Gwen for something he did, he never Admit it well quite fond of Gwen do you want a few people who didn't discredit his negative view of the world as teenage angst and he respected that. Before Max could take anymore Gwen walk out of the principal office with all the life drain from her face and told them they were next and made her way back to her classroom. The principal was quick with his lecture about his high expectations for them and they got off easy with three days of Saturday detention and they were off to class.

As if this day Couldn't get any worse for Max see last class of the day was biology and the teacher decided to put him in the same lab group as Neil and Tabii. Max was content Ignore the teacher and Neil for the whole class which was hard to do with Tabii giving him the evil eye the whole class. When the bell rang Max made a beeline for his locker hoping to avoid Nerris but no such luck she was sitting under his locker waiting for him. Max figured if he ignored her and put it booked in a locker the one asking me questions end his surprise it worked. The two of them walked home in silent until Max couldn't take it anymore "why the fucking hell are you so quiet it not like you at all and it's freaking me out" Max asked breaking the silence and Nerris give Max a heartwarming smile and told him " you look like you has a tough day and I didn't want push you" That caught Max by surprise and found himself unable to look at her in the face so looking down he told her "thanks". Smiling she replied with "what are friends for"


	5. Chapter 5

Camp Camp the high school years

Ch 5

Max woke up early Saturday morning to the smell of fresh coffee as Max drag yourself out of bed to the kitchen and poured himself a cup he was halfway done with it Before he realized that he didn't set the coffee maker. Max parents should still be out of town and even if they came back early they never touch the coffee maker they hated the stuff. "So who the hell made coffee" Max asks out loud waiting an answer only to find a note " **hey max gwen call me last night and ask me to make sure you got to school for detention but I have something I need to do today so I can't walk you to school so I stop by earlier and set the coffee maker for you. See you at after detention. F.Y.I in case you think of skipping gwen said that she can call david to pick you up need be. LOVE THE ELF QUEEN** " Max just looked at the note with a mix emotion none were happy and got dress for school and was off.

When max got to school he made way to the library. Where he found an unhappy looking Gwen reading some trashy magazine and Neil was like always reading one of his book Max took a sit as far from Neill as he could. "Okay you two detention start now and will end at 2 clock sharp guy now I know you don't want to be here so fucking suck it up because I sure as hell don't want to be here so let get this over with because the Principal office is right on the other side of that wall and he had to come in here I can promise you we'll be together longer than 3 weeks" Gwen said in serious ton, the three of them sat in Silence for multiple Henson but every so often before Max could hit his limit and start yelling Gwen told him she could have David here in 10 minutes **.** As soon as the clock hit 2 both Gwen and Max were gone out the door as soon as Max was out of the school door he was tackled to the by Nikki " Ouch what the fuck Nikki how many time has I fucking told you to stop tackling me and what the fuck are you even doing here?" Max yelled as he got off the ground. " Sorry about that am just so hype for today and Nerris ask me to pick you up" Reply Nikki with her abnormal level of optimism. " I don't fucking care how hype you and wait pick me up for what?" shouted Max. Nikki face when white and that told Max almost all he needed to know, she wasn't supposed to let him know about whatever Nerris was planning today and now he just needed to know what her plan was. " Okay Nikki I'm only going to ask you one time what is Nerris plan or so help me" demanded max Nikki turn her head away from Max and started whistling " okay Nikki let me guess Nerris told you to meet me and walk me to wherever this am going to say party so tell her I'm not going" Max said as he started to walk away just than Billy Nikssilp drop down from a tree and landed on top of Max and stated tieing him up " what the fuck Billy, what is your fucking problem you one eye Psychopath get the fuck off me" commanded Max "the name Snake" Replied Billy. Nikki crouch down next to Max " sorry Max but Nerris said because I can't keep a secret I probably should get some help so I payed Snake with one of my detailed map of the Woods to help take you the meeting" explained Nikki. Max was about to start yelling again but Nikki put a hand to his mouth to stop him "shhh now before you start asking too many questions snake hit him with the chloroform" commanded Nikki. Max wanted to yell and but the chloroform was starting to take effect and everything was trying to get blurry.

The next thing Max knew he was waking up a little nauseous and dizzy on his couch has soon as the world stop spinning the First thing Max notice was Harrison and Billy playing Immortal battles on his GameSquare and Sasha was sitting in the kitchen pretending to listen to Nikki he made his way to the kitchen and Nikki only needed one look at Max to see face to know he was piss or sick it was kind of hard to tell so she just walk out of the kitchen. When Max got to the kitchen and sat next to Sasha who look at him " look like Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up and join the party" Sasha joke. "I was fucking chloroform but that's not important right now what is important is why the fuck are you guys are at my house" Countered Max."Oh if Nerris didn't tell you then who am I to get in the way of the Mastermind plan Besides it way to fun watching you squirm." Sasha cooed with a smirk " do you ever stop fucking flirting and you didn't answer my question what **are you** doing here" replied Max. With the same smirk on her face replied " me and Nerris may not be besties or really like each other but I know a good business opportunity when I see one and a room filled with my gifted classmates without unwanted eyes I can make all the deals it just good business." "You sound more like a talent scout than a heartless manipulative business woman that you are" declared Max. Sasha smile but before she could answer her phone rang and excuse herself leaving max alone in the kitchen to gather his thought and his thought show him that he was mad and he was going to do something about it or he was until Nerris walked in with Ered and Max bad mood just got worst .

FLASH BACK to Nerris during Max detention

Nerris was waiting for the gang to show up at Max house a little after he left after they show up in Nerris told them make Themselves at home and was off to the airport to meet Ered at the airport. The bus ride was longer than she thought by time she made it to the airport Ered plane has already disembarked and before Nerris could wonder where Ered was she saw Ered being chased by security guards laughing Nerris followed Ered out airport the security guards hot on their tail, they jumped into the first taxi they could find it took a minute To catch their breath they started laughing.

End Flashback

Nerris welcome party was A blast and after an hour of pouting Max got over it somewhat and started to enjoy himself, around 9 Max started a poker game with Harrison,Billy, and Sasha the game drag on for an hour leaving only Max and Sasha they were on their last hand and everybody was watching as if the tension in the room wasn't enough Sasha wanted to make the game a little more interesting The loser does the winner 1 favor no questions asked. Max look at his hand he had a straight flush so feeling a little cocky he up the ante to 3 favor and with the meanest grin on his face threw his cards on the table and declared his victory but before he could take a bow Sasha broke out laughing and put her hand on the table started to walk out of the room Max was dumbfounded so he looked at her hand "you have just to be fucking Kidding me she had a fucking royal flush" Max yelled defeated dropping to his knees. "See you on Monday Max and remember you owe three favors" laughed Sasha as she left his house and feeling the rages coming off him everybody left except Nerris who stay to help clean.


	6. Chapter 6

Camp Camp the high school years

Ch 6

Max was livid " how the hell did I loses I never fucking lose at poker" Nerris finish cleaning 20 minutes ago and Max was still complaining about his loss and hearing complain about Sasha Was starting to get on her nerves so walked upstairs and grab Max violin and threw it right in his face " if you're going to make me listen to you complain all night at least add some music" said Nerris in a less than happy tone. After years of friendship Max knew that if Nerris was using that tone it was pointless argue " any requests" Nerris smile a little thought what song she wanted to hear " the great elf queen requests your version of Vivaldi l'estate autumn" Max just signed closing his eyes and started to play and his music full the room and his emotion with it this was why people call him a genius for as closed off as he try to be whenever he played his emotion poured out like a flood changing the weight of each note making every song he played his own something most musician try their whole life to do that just came naturally to him. As Nerris listened to Max played she couldn't help but think back to the days when Max would talk to her about everything that was bothering him but since his fight with Neil Max was more close off even to her and, as much as that distance hurt her but in moments like this when he played for her showing himself whole made that distance seemed almost nonexistent. When Max finished playing he open eyes to find Nerris sleeping on his couch with a smile on her face looking at her Max just shook his head as he carried her to the guest bedroom. Max made sure to text Nerris Parent's before going to bed the last thing he wanted or need it was to get a phone call waking him up asking if he knew where Nerris was.

Sunday was pretty uneventful Max spent most of that day in his room practicing his violin. On monday Max was deep in sleep when he woke in panic up to smell of smoke he ran down stairs to see what was happening only to see Ered trying to put out a small fire in the kitchen Nerris Laughing in the corner before Max ask what was going on Nerris saw him " oh hey Max Good morning Ered told me last night that she never cook breakfast before And I figured you be a good test subject" she said. Max just look at Nerris and than at Ered who just finished putting out the fire and than back it Nerris " why the fuck are you here in my kitchen at 6 in the morning" grumbled " well you see how bad a cook she is, I mean she was trying to fry one egg and it caught fire so here we are" Nerris replied. Max just looked at her for a minute with his eyes twitching " why the fuck are you in my house" yell Max! Nerris look at him for a few seconds before answering " your house is closer to Fire Department than my duh" Max was about to go off on Nerris when Ered caused another fire Max decided to save his breath something told him that today was going to be a long day up stairs started to get ready for school while Nerris got the fire extinguisher.

Max ,Nerris and Ered walk into homeroom and as soon as Sasha saw Max she Grabbed him and ran out the room. "What the fuck do you want this early" warned Max, Sasha just smile " Hey Max remember those favors you owe me well I need to collect early remember that guy from woodscouts Jermy Fartz well he ask me out this morning and of course I told him no but he wouldn't take that for an answer so I kind of lie and told him I had a boyfriend so I need you to Pretend be my boyfriend for next week or so". Max just look at her like she was crazy for before replying " what the fuck are you smoking what the hell make you think I would do that" Max yelled. Sasha just Continue to smile I just took a step closer to Max and whisper something in his ear Max frown and muttered "Just a week right"


End file.
